Rival Powers
by xDuality007x
Summary: JoNessa never wanted her WWE future to be full of squash matches with monsters. Competing in the revitalized Cruiserweight Division went smooth for her until her first encounter with new General Manager John Laurinaitis. From there a challenge worth her time in WWE turned into a mission to bring an end to Laurinaitis' power, and the first stop is handling Eve Torres. OC Story
1. Smackdown 4 6 12

Smackdown 4/6/12

Orlando, Florida

Wrestlemania... the showcase of immortals... has passed. JoNessa and Sin Cara gave everything they got in front of a crowd of 70,000+. Giving the audience every taste of action they were looking for. In the end, it was Sin Cara coming out as Cruiserweight Champion. Also what caught the eye of fans was the ending, where JoNessa shook the hand of Sin Cara, symbolizing respect for one another, as well as to show that JoNessa had turned over a new leaf officially. JoNessa had now become a face.

While some of the lower card and midcard Superstars and Divas watch the return of Ryan Reeves on WWE Television as Ryback, JoNessa is further down the hallway with a pleasant, welcoming look. Her long locks of her natural black and dyed blue tied up at the top, where the rest extends down. The black dress she wears, strapless, blue sash wrapped around with a bow tied in the back, panning out below the sash ending well above the knee, looking like one of the cutest things ever. It doesn't seem like she is feeling anything towards dropping the Cruiserweight Title at the grandest stage of them all. Maybe because of the fact that she said in her interview that her Wrestlemania moment was to face Sin Cara at the event, and the outcome did not matter. Checking her phone for any texts, tweets, and news as Ryback pins the jobber for an easy win. Ayaka Takahashi, making a rare appearance on Smackdown, walks over to JoNessa. The Japanese diva with one hand on her hip and the other in her blonde-ish weave.

Ayaka: "Doesn't seem you lost anything, but I see something missing. Why you not attack the sucker after he won the damn title. I think something is lost within you."

JoNessa: [Turns to look at Ayaka] "No, it's rather that I found something... but you would not be able to understand."

JoNessa walks away from the Japanese diva and walks right past the interview area, where the many midcard and lower card superstars and divas were watching Ryback's return (Debut). JoNessa even walks by Ryback himself, even slipping by the words "Glad to have you back" to him while walking towards the entrance on the stage.

Fans are treated to a slideshow showing highlights from Wrestlemania, some pics showing the match between JoNessa and Sin Cara, which some fans popped for. Then "Cinema" (Skrillex Remix) blasted through the Amway Center, forcing some fans off their seats in applause for the former Cruiserweight Champion, making her way out to the stage with the same grin from earlier.

Lillian Garcia: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Please Welcome... JoNessa!

JoNessa only slaps the hands of a couple of the hands of the spectators in the front row. Just heading straight to the ring, not trying to make any real entrance, entering through the middle and bottom rope into the squared circle, and right away gets a mic. JoNessa standing dead center with the music fading into mute. With that comes the cheers and chants from her supporters in the Amway Center in Orlando.

JoNessa: "As many of you people notice, I am without the title that I carried for approximately two months... as you seen at Wrestlemania, I did lose to Sin Cara, but that doesn't create a problem for me, as I possibly wrestled one of my best matches out there, and even in defeat I feel like a victor. Never in my entire life have I felt like the way I did on Sunday. Each and every move that we done in the ring, outside, and in between all for you the WWE Universe, and the many others who watched among the many countries on Earth."

JoNessa receives a warm pop as a response, making her place a smile on her face while she nearly tears up to the positive response she is getting.

"I think it is possible to say right now, that the past few weeks have really shaped my WWE career into who I really am on the inside. For more than 2 years, I didn't really give a rats ass about any of you seriously... and then without a doubt with the support I have been getting, it has truly brought the real me outside and it really makes me want to appreciate every bit of support I am receiving tonight, and the past couple of weeks, including Wrestlemania. And It also makes me feel that I should start to give back... something like great matches...no it has to be something greater than great, greater than the greatest itself. That is one of the reasons why I come out here tonight. My match with Sin Cara... it just ended up rocking Sun Life Stadium that night,. So i was thinking... I have a rematch clause... and I want to give you the WWE Universe the best experience possible... and what better than...

than to give the Universe what they want. Everyone knows that what is needed is a Wrestlemania Encore!"

The fans pop at the sound of "Encore" coming out of JoNessa's mouth, indicating she wants to have a rematch with Sin Cara sometime soon. JoNessa with the absolute look of approval for the fans in attendance.

"And the thing that I can promise you... is that our next match against each other will end up just as good as our match at Wrestlemania, and if not it would be better! So until then... "

JoNessa blows a kiss to the audience, not in an arrogant way as how a heel would do it. Leaving the ring with the same smile that was visible from her entrance as her theme plays in the background. The next week, on Super Smackdown Live, it would be the highly anticipated rematch from Wrestlemania... JoNessa vs. Sin Cara.


	2. Smackdown 4 10 12

Super Smackdown Live 4/10/11

Hampton, Virginia

The Previous Week, JoNessa said that she would issue her rematch clause for Tonight, promising to the fans a rematch that would be better than the match at Wrestlemania. With the match now confirmed, fans are all out stoked for the third matchup between JoNessa and Sin Cara, once again for the Cruiserweight Championship of the World.

Currently backstage, JoNessa is applying the last bit of makeup. Eyeshadow the same color as the highlights that illuminate within her dark mass of hair, which matches the majority of her attire. It was similar to the one she wore at Wrestlemania, but was black, and the stones on the attire were onyx but still created a similar effect to what shiny effect the rhinestones had on her Wrestlemania Attire. In a rare appearance, Divas Champion Kelly Gervais enters the locker room of JoNessa. Along with the 15 pounds of gold resting on her shoulder, a white bodice cut about an inch above the middle of her belly adorned her body, with a leather bolero concealing her arms and shoulders in black with her legs treated to navy-ish skinny jeans. Approaching the former Cruiserweight Champion, greeting her with a smirk. JoNessa doesn't turn her head to look at Kelly, but rather finish what she was doing while listening.

Kelly: "Good luck in your attempt to win back the Cruiserweight Title, but I don't really get why you are not really concerned with winning the title."

JoNessa: "I would not have requested a rematch for the title if I didn't want to compete for it again so YES I am gonna try my best to win back my title, but that's the beauty of it for the fans. I risk my body out there, looking to reclaim my title, which totally satisfies the fans. Sin Cara would do the very same thing in defending his title, so it counts as a double win for the fans who come to watch me perform, watch Sin Cara perform. Hell, I can even throw in you as people the fans want to see out there tonight and any day of the week! And btw, remember that time you beat me on RAW.. and look at you now.. I swear I really did help you to the title there."

Kelly: [Giggling] "Shut up..."

The Divas Champ leaves the room, leaving JoNessa by herself again with minutes until Smackdown Starts. From the arena, Amilea Dawson's theme can be heard, as the NXT taping is ongoing. JoNessa's match with Sin Cara is slated to be the second match on the card for the main show. JoNessa leaves her private makeup table in her locker room, and in an instant begins doing squats. For the remainder of her time in the locker room, it has been exercise and warm-up for the former Cruiserweight Champ.

Now NXT tapings have ended, the ropes changed to the Smackdown blue... but it doesn't indicate that Smackdown was going live... yet. The time had come for the superstars tapings. At this time, JoNessa had gone out for a drink of water. With bottle in hand, JoNessa turns around to find 2 guys standing behind her, one with a purple shirt and a black bowtie, with slacks to match the tie, and the other wore a suit... dark grey jacket and slacks, slate grey dress shirt, and a tie what was white, with stripes and dots of a purple-ish color. Apparently these two men were the EVP of Talent Relations and General Manager John Laurinaitis and his legal advisor David Otunga. Stunned at their sudden appearance at her location... JoNessa wanted to walk away, but if it is Johnny Ace, then it has to be something serious.

JoNessa: "Have you been... expecting me or something?"

Johnny: "Yes... for a while now. Been wanting to explain to you about something that could greatly impact your future here in WWE."

JoNessa turns her full attention to the RAW and Smackdown GM. Could it be a fact that she might not be needed in WWE anymore after dropping the Cruiserweight Title, which could be a bad decision on their part.

JoNessa: "I'm Listening"

Johnny: "So After Your Loss at Wrestlemania, I have been thinking on a fast track for you to get back to success. In order for you do be successful like you have always been during your entire career here in WWE, you should go back to competing in your own division."

JoNessa: "Ok, how the hell will that help?"

David: "Considering that John will also be giving you an immediate Divas Title Match shall you go back, It should be the logical decision"

JoNessa becomes disgusted with the very words that John and David are saying, having competed with guys for 3 months, and there is no feeling about her that would take her back to competing with other divas.

JoNessa: "I'm sorry if I'm not hearing you correctly. You're saying that I should sell out for your offer, and once again take whatever talent I have back do the Divas Division and reign as Divas Champion again... well look around, I've been there and done that. I'm not ashamed that I lost the Cruiserweight Championship, and I'm happy with what I'm doing right now. So you can take your kind, generous offer, and stick it where the sun don't ever shine."

Cameras were there for the whole conversation between Johnny, David, and JoNessa. Capturing the disgust on the face of Johnny, while David takes yet another sip of coffee, sharing the same expression on his face.

JoNessa heading back to her locker room as the pyro goes off in the arena as Smackdown goes live. Prepping until the time comes for her match with Sin Cara, the rematch that the WWE Universe had been dying to wait for, only approximately 35 minutes away. She receives a last minute call, which she refuses to pick up.. leaving the iPhone on her personal makeup table. The booing heard within the arena for John Laurinaitis, the RAW and Smackdown GM, making his way to the ring where Sheamus stands and "Mean" Gene Okerlund in the corner. John is definitely not in a good mood for what Sheamus did the previous week, but on top of that, the deal he tried to make with JoNessa didn't go as expected. JoNessa however, is currently not concerned about what the GM could end up doing to her as she declined his offer. JoNessa is just itching to go out there and entertain those fans in Hampton, Virginia.

Minutes later, Kane's attack on Randy Orton and his father "Cowboy" Bob aired on Television around the world. Someone gives a knock on JoNessa door, signaling it's her time to go on. The wait for the match to happen had finally ended... almost. On her way to the ring, some of the talent stare at her for a slight moment. JoNessa's confidence starts to wither away with this occurrence. Maybe some of the talent had heard about her confrontation with John Laurinaitis before Smackdown.. "It Couldn't be that serious.. like come on I just only rejected a simple offer" JoNessa thought to herself while walking down the hallway leading into the ring. Now she can hear her theme as she gets ever so close to the curtains... the exit onto the stage, into a sea of a thousand screams. JoNessa turns around, and puts her arms out... walking backwards as she appears on the stage, where she turns back around, and starts pointing up towards the ceiling, with the confident smile on her face, which the cameras capture clearly up close.

Lilian Garcia: "The following contest is scheduled for a one-fall, and it is for the Cruiserweight Championship Of The World! Making her way to the ring first...The Challenger!, from Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 143 pounds... JoNessa!"

JoNessa walking down the ramp to a warm reception from the Hampton fans instead of the heated atmosphere she had gotten used to entering to the past couple years. Sliding right into the ring front first, and doing a pose on the corner...Her foot on the top and the other on the turnbuckle below with her right arm pointing up.

While JoNessa hops off the turnbuckle, viewers are shown a small slideshow from Wrestlemania, showcasing the match Sin Cara and JoNessa, so if they had no idea they would know that Sin Cara came out as the champ. Speaking of that, his music hit the speakers, and the lighting in the arena flashes from Blue to Gold. The fans still cheering as they direct the energy towards the new Cruiserweight Champion. With the sound of the pyro, Sin Cara appears below the Titantron.

Lillian: And The Opponent... The Current Cruiserweight Champion.. of the world, From Mexico City, weighing in at 180 pounds... SIN CARA!

Sin Cara removes his jacket, revealing the gold he acquired at Wrestlemania by defeating JoNessa. Sin Cara is seen cracking his knuckles and wrists on the top of the ramp, and soon as he was finished doing that he started running down the ramp and jumping over the ropes wheeling right into the ring. But right before Sin Cara could run towards a corner, the theme of none other than the GM himself, Mr. John Laurinaitis. All the cheers, all the momentum, all the excitement turns into major heat for Mr. Excitement.

Johnny: "Ref, not start this match!"

The fans immediately direct more heat towards John Laurinaitis for stopping the match before it even began. JoNessa can be heard saying "What!" in the background... in disbelief.

Johnny: "As of right now, this match has been cancelled." [Fans send more boos toward him]

"I just found out that you.. the WWE Universe would like to see something different for a change... so right now, Sin Cara and JoNessa will be competing in a Handicap match with.. with this man."

After the announcement of an impromptu match to replace a match which fans had wanted to see ,it made some fans wonder... and even Sin Cara and JoNessa think what could have happened. After John Laurinaitis left the stage, fire shot up from the stage, taking out all the lights in the arena.

The the pyro didn't ring a bell in their brain, then they obviously don't know who is about to come out.

The reason that fans are hearing "Veil Of Fire" may be the cause of John Laurinaitis alone, or someone had to get on his bad side. The lighting in the arena becomes red as Kane appears on the stage. Kane had already attacked Randy Orton and his father, so what more does he want other than doing stuff for his own personal satisfaction or doing stuff under the demand of the GM?

Once Kane enters, Sin Cara and JoNessa decide to work together to combat the Big Red Monster. Despite the double team, the two lightweights get pushed away. They try to run at him, but both end up getting caught in the grip of the Devil's Favorite Demon. In only a few seconds, both Sin Cara and JoNessa are dropped from about 7 feet in the air. Kane went a step further by picking up one of the corpses from the ground... that being JoNessa. Fans can't even look as JoNessa goes head first into the Canvas... falling victim to Kane's tombstone piledriver. JoNessa rendered unconscious while Sin Cara checks on her, waiting for med staff to arrive. Fans look n with shock, fear, and uncertainty as paramedics rush to the ring.


	3. Smackdown 4 20 12

WWE Smackdown 4/20/12

London, England

Despite being battered and bruised from Kane's assault the previous week, JoNessa is currently in the O2 Arena for Smackdown. Definitely she is not in too much of a good mood in jolly ol' England after having Kane sent after her and Sin Cara by none other than the GM of both RAW and Smackdown, John Laurinaitis. Her streaked hair falling to her shoulders with a bang covering some of the bandage wrapped around her forehead. JoNessa knocks on the very door of the GM's office, sporting a vintage, long sleeve blouse with black skirt starting at the upper midsection blossoming out below ending mid-thigh. Accompanying the transition from top to bottom is a brown wicker belt. Finishing the look are knee-high socks and a pair of black ballet flats. Opening the door is the lackey of John Laurinaitis, Theodore R. Long. Seeing the former GM brought a smile on the face of the former Cruiserweight Champion.

JoNessa: "Why hello there Teddy! I cannot begin to explain how long since we last met!"

Teddy doesn't seem to glad to see JoNessa... maybe because of the fact that he must work for Laurinaitis for his grandchildren.

Teddy: "You come here to see the GM?"

JoNessa: "Well...thats why I'm here.. am I?"

Teddy allows JoNessa into the office, and there standing is the GM himself watching the end of Alberto Del Rio Vs. Big Show... Alberto being the victor. The smile that was on JoNessa face diminishes as she got closer to the GM.

JoNessa: "John, You have a moment?"

The GM turns his attention towards the semi-hurt female, a victim of his work the previous week.

JoNessa: "I know you are one for the better of the people... or so you say. If you had any indication of what happened last week, you would know why I have THIS [Points To Bandage] on my head right now. And you can see that these.. PEOPLE... totally disapprove of what you pulled last week by trashing my rematch against Sin Cara. So much for this [Mocking The Voice of John Laurinaitis] "People Power" that you promised when you became GM of this show."

John takes a moment to think as JoNessa positions her hands behind her back.

Johnny: "I kind of appreciate you telling me of the disapproval of the WWE Universe last week when I put you and Sin Cara in a match against Kane. I cannot satisfy everyone within the WWE Universe but that doesn't mean I can't attempt to. What I don't really appreciate is you turning down my offer last week, but there is no real hard feelings between us... professionals handle things in a professional way. So Since you like to compete with the men, I came up with a little match for you to compete in since you showed up tonight."

JoNessa felt like saying something, but she thinks that she may have irritated the GM the previous week by declining his offer, so she stayed shut.

"I figured that the fans would find it interesting that you go one on one... with Lord Tensai."

From there, JoNessa's jaw dropped as far as her heart sunk. Even with the fact that she has beaten guys before, she has not faced anyone like Tensai (Well Kane at least, and you can guess what happened there). First of all, she is not 100% percent, and second fact is her attacks could end up being rendered useless against the 350 pound behemoth.

"And By the way JoNessa, you should suit up because your match... is tonight, so good luck"

A sense of concern hits JoNessa and is shown on her face and in the limbs that begin to shiver. Teddy Long also shows some concern for the former Cruiserweight Champ, but goes right back to working for John Laurinaitis. Still in a state of shock and concern, JoNessa heads out of the office of John Laurinaitis.

Minutes Later in the broadcast, JoNessa is spotted once again... only this time in her ring attire, the same one from the previous week. Still wearing the look of uncertainty, looking at the worst possible scenario. She saw what Tensai could do to guys like Alex Riley and John Cena. If her mind is correct, her career could be brought to a sudden end in a matter of minutes. Stepping into the ring knowing that she has to face a menace like Lord Tensai alone sends chills down her spine. As the Skrillex Remix of "Cinema" hits the speakers, JoNessa makes her way through the curtains, appearing before thousands looking scared, feeling nervous... wanting to look away from the cameras.

Lilian Garcia: "The following Contest is Scheduled for a One-Fall. Making her way to the ring, from Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 143 pounds... JONESSA!

JoNessa at this moment doesn't really care for any fanfare, support, sympathy, but only wants to get out of England in one piece. Walking ever slow to the ring and stopping right in front of it. The usually enigmatic female looks behind her before crawling into the ring. No poses, just a vulnerable competitor standing inside the squared circle. Audiences are shown footage from the previous week; The Confrontation with Laurinaitis and Otunga, as well as Kane's assault on JoNessa and Sin Cara. Then the now familiar quotes "Hikae-O-Row!, Zu-ga-takai!" are heard through the arena, triggering the massive heat from the audience in the O2 arena. Walking out first is the geishi of Tensai, Sakamoto, throwing a sort of dust into the air and standing aside for the arrival of the one and only Lord Tensai.

Lilian Garcia: "And The opponent, Weighing in at 350 Pounds... Lord TENSAI!"

JoNessa becomes petrified after seeing Lord Tensai with her own eyes... 6-foot-6, Three Hundred and Fifty Pounds of destruction making his way down the ramp. The Audiences are now shown highlights from his most recent matches against Riley, Tatsu, and Cena. Never did people think that declining a single offer from the GM would send JoNessa into something she had never expected. The man formerly known in WWE as Albert now standing, removing the robe, mask, and headdress, preparing for battle. The ringing of the bell, and JoNessa backs into a corner, not knowing what to do with the massive Lord Tensai. As Tensai gets close to JoNessa, she moves out of the corner and distances herself from the behemoth. After a while, JoNessa realizes that there would be no use in avoiding Lord Tensai, for that eventually he will catch her.

JoNessa tries to mount some offense with a dropkick to the chest of Tensai, but it has little or no effect, only making Tensai take a step back. JoNessa tries going off the ropes for momentum, but she is soon rammed aside by the 350 pounder. Tensai not in a rush to end the match as the chorus of booing starts within the O2 Arena. In Little time, JoNessa is driven into a corner, later getting sandwiched in between the corner and Lord Tensai.

Tensai's assault continued with the headbutts to the skull of JoNessa. Referee Chad Patton tells Tensai to back off from JoNessa who lies on the bottom ropes. Despite having a bandage cover it, blood starts seeping from the wound from the previous week. As Tensai comes to lift her to her feet, JoNessa manages to lay some elbows to the head of Lord Tensai, but soon receives a vicious uppercut from the former NJPW competitor, causing JoNessa to fall back to the catches her on the rebound and later executes a double underhook suplex. Almost expressionless is Lord Tensai, just picking his spots without ever caring about his opponent. Picking up the broken carcass of JoNessa and throws her into the corner again. Elbow after elbow, JoNessa fading away faster and faster as the match becomes more and more unbearable to watch as Tensai lays waste to another victim.

JoNessa unable to post a final break of offense against Tenasi with the increased blood loss. Tensai grabbing JoNessa by the neck and shouting out "TENSAI! ICHIBAN!" before lifting her and slamming her to the canvas, rendering JoNessa unable to continue. Chad Patton ends the match for the safety of the former Cruiserweight Champion.

Lilian Garcia: "The referee has put a stop to this contest, therefore your winner... LORD TENSAI!"

Tensai now in a corner, right arm outward spitting mist into it. Obviously not through, Tensai applies the claw to JoNessa, the same move he had used on Alex Riley and Yoshi Tatsu. Chad Patton tries to tell Tensai to stop, but he continues to keep the hold applied on the skull. Then out of nowhere, Sin Cara appears on the top rope and right before Lord Tensai could find out, SIn Cara launches himself toward Tensai and performs La Mistica on the 350 pounder.

Tensai rolls out the ring and heads to the back, while Sakamoto follows. JoNessa only just regaining consciousness near the ropes in a small puddle of her own blood. The Cruiserweight Champion looking concerned about the girl he faced at Wrestlemania, checking if she was ok or anything. JoNessa can get out of England in One Piece alright, but one can wonder "How bad is the damage?".

John Laurinaitis looks on from the TV in his office... dissatisfied, maybe because Tensai didn't do "enough" damage or because of Sin Cara. Either way, that is one unhappy man. Someone could think right now "What does Johnny Ace really have against JoNessa?"


	4. RAW 4 23 12

Monday Night RAW 4/23/12

Detroit, Michigan

As Soon as Someone knocked on the door, Teddy Long was there to open it. Standing in front doesn't seem like a happy camper tonight. In fact, it was JoNessa, the 5-foot-8 beauty with raven black hair with highlights of neon teal. The strapless bandage dress she wore was the same neon teal in her hair, and obviously there would be bandages across the area where she was busted open at two weeks ago. John Laurinaitis as well as his new assistant Eve Torres look on as she enters the office.

JoNessa: "Yeah you must be wondering why I'm here Mr. John Laurinaitis, and it seems like you even have the resident hoeski here as defense don't you..."

Eve: [Feeling Slightly Offended] "Actually... I was just appointed to be the new assistant to"

JoNessa: "Shut it, I'll handle you later..."

JoNessa walks right up to the GM, putting her body up against a 6-foot-4 frame that towers over her.

"I kinda wanna thank you... I wanna thank you for pretty much showing me that I don't really belong where I am right now... In fact, I shouldn't be wasting my time trying to make it in the Cruiserweight Division when I could be kicking your ass right here and right now, but that would be all too easy to me to do... I see what you're attempting to do, but as history said before, you would have to kill me first before making me stop doing what I love the most. Remember this... If you wanna stack the deck against me... expect me to bring it.

JoNessa now walks over to Eve, looking more disgusted than before.

"Hmm, you're looking quite nice today... but that's not really the reason I'm talking to you right now. I think you remember that little... title reign you had before I came back and took the divas championship from you, so this could be your little revenge plan for me? How sweet, but [Grabs Eve by the chin] don't ever try to get in my way because before you know it it will be you on your back once again."

JoNessa steps away from Eve and puts a smile on her own face.

"And also, You're always on your back which is how you got here"

Eve is almost outraged at what JoNessa recently said, almost wanting to slap the taste out of her mouth, but like he always does, Johnny Ace has something in mind.

Johnny: "Yeah that was cute of you saying that, but let me remind you a second time that Eve Torres is now an authority figure here in WWE, I.E. your superior. If you were familiar to what happened to Sheamus a couple weeks ago, I suggest you back off of Eve."

"Now, yet again I have another match... for you, AND Sin Cara. Sin Cara will be placed in a match tonight... against the "Worlds Strongest Man" Mark Henry [Crowd Sends Boos through the arena], Now get the hell out of my office"

JoNessa looks at the door, wanting to get her hands on Laurinaitis or his assistant Eve right at this moment.

"NOW!"

Now JoNessa rushes out the door back into the corridor. Cameras show a disgusted John Laurinaitis and Eve Torres. Eve whispers something into the GM's ear, the GM nods his head as the feed fades to black.

The Final Hour Of RAW kicks off with "Ancient Spirit" playing through the arena as Sin Cara appears on the stage after a pyro blast.

Justin Roberts: "The following contest is scheduled for a one-fall! Making his way to the ring first, from Mexico City, weighing in at 180 pounds, the Cruiserweight Champion of the World... SIN CARA!"

Sin Cara coming out without his jacket this time around, the Cruiserweight Title clearly visible around his waist. Sprinting towards the ring and jumping right into it in a split second. Sin Cara now does his usual pose on the turnbuckle before handing the title to the bell keeper. Now boos start to blend in with "Some Bodies Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia. The cameras showing the gargantuan back belonging to none other than the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry.

Justin Roberts: "And The Opponent... from Silsbee, Texas... weighing 418 pounds... he is the World's Strongest Man... Mark HENRYYY!"

Menacing as ever is the World's Strongest Man, looking for another trophy to place into the Hall of Pain which includes the likes of Big Show, Great Khali, Kane, Vladimir Kozlov, and even more. Sin Cara going up against near impossible odds, similar to what JoNessa faced last week on Smackdown and what both will face on the upcoming Smackdown episode. Mark removing his shirt, revealing the rest of his ring gear right after entering. The ref signals the start of the match along with the ringing of the bell. Sin Cara from the start tries to get an edge on Henry with his quickness, getting in a few kicks here and there, but soon gets caught by the World's Strongest Man. Sin Cara shoved into the corner and constantly hammered by Mark Henry. The ref intervenes, allowing Sin Cara to get a couple breaths in before getting crushed by the freight train that is Mark Henry.

Mark drags Sin Cara to the middle of the ring as a setup for that huge body splash he sometimes does to his opponents. Going for the cover after connecting is the World's Strongest Man, One...Two.. and Sin Cara kicks out of it.

Mark picks up the Mexican Sensation, who begins fighting back with elbows. With an Irish whip, Sin Cara could soon turn the tide of the match in his favor. Too bad that Mark Henry is almost impossible to move... at least for Sin Cara. Mark pulls Sin Cara towards him and gives him a huge clothesline. Mark Henry now talking trash to his grounded opponent, not to mention that he is always "angry". Then suddenly, all the hate turns into applause. Running through the crowd with bare feet is JoNessa. Even with the fact that her attire is not suitable for combat, she hops over the barrier and climbs to the top turnbuckle of a corner. A Mark Henry not on his guard is met with a missile dropkick to the face from the top rope, effectively knocking him down. Sin Cara still recovering from Henry's onslaught of his offense. With the World's Strongest Man resting on the ropes, both JoNessa and Sin Cara drop kick him, sending him crashing to the outside.

JoNessa was able to come to the aid of Sin Cara this time, like he did for her the previous week, but if there is someone that is unhappy, it is The General Manager of both Smackdown and RAW, John Laurinaitis. John looks on from the TV dissatisfied, as well as his assistant, Eve Torres.

Eve: "No wonder why these two could end up being a major problem. Interfering in your matches and that JoNessa..."

Johnny: "I'd agree, JoNessa having no right to put her dirty hands on you anyway, but sooner or later, JoNessa and Sin Cara will no longer be a thorn on my backside. On this week's upcoming Smackdown, JoNessa will go up against Mason Ryan... and as for Sin Cara, he will go One-on-One against Lord Tensai."

Seeing JoNessa and Sin Cara in the arena, paying their time to interact with fans starts to make John Laurinaitis sick to his stomach.


	5. Smackdown 4 27 12

Smackdown 4/27/12

Grand Rapids, Michigan

JoNessa bailed Sin Cara out of a tough situation on RAW, but that possibly only made matters worse for both of them. JoNessa is still uninformed about her match tonight. It's one of the matches John Laurinaitis made after JoNessa interfered in Sin Cara's match with the Worlds Strongest Man, Mark Henry.

JoNessa arrives in the arena. Upon Entry, she is greeted by Teddy Long, who has been humiliated in public more than once ever since starting his work for John Laurinaitis.

JoNessa: "Hey Teddy... what's up with the apron?"

Teddy: "Hey JoNessa, it's good to see that someone has my best interest in the situation I'm going through. John Laurinaitis has me doing this work for him, that I must do under his command, and speaking of John... he told me to tell you this... on RAW, he scheduled you in a match for tonight against Mason Ryan."

JoNessa rolls her eyes in knowing John is up to his usual tactics.

"But just now he told me... that you have the night off tonight"

JoNessa: "okay... Something must be up if he is gonna give me the night off all of a sudden. I'll talk later."

JoNessa proceeds down the hallway putting a more cautious look on her face and her body in a position of being ready for a fight. Once she reaches her locker room door, she places her right hand on the knob, opening the door with her guard up. JoNessa expectations fail when there was no person inside the room ready to beat her down, so she just closes the door. JoNessa started to continue to venture the arena, until a 350 pound monster smacked right into her. Within a few moments, the individual could be identified as Lord Tensai, picking up and driving JoNessa through the door of the locker room. Tensai reverting to that pose that he usually does, like a crouching tiger or something while squinting his eyes. Cameras focus in on JoNessa, still absorbing the shock from the impact from both the door and the concrete. A body knocked out cold after being taken by surprise.

"Ancient Spirit" echoes through the arena as the smoke disappears from the stage, revealing the Cruiserweight Champion himself, Sin Cara. Sin Cara heading to the ring to face off against Lord Tensai, the guy who attacked JoNessa earlier that night.

Lillian Garcia: "The following match is scheduled for a One-Fall! Making his way to the ring from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing in at 198 pounds... he is the Cruiserweight Champion... SIN CARA!"

The match also was made by GM John Laurinaitis, so one could think that Laurinaitis was the mastermind behind Tensai's attack on JoNessa, but currently there are no leads. Leaping over the ropes into the ring is the International Sensation, awaiting to go into the slaughter for the second straight week, handing the title belt over as the intro consisting of "HIKAE-O-ROW!, ZU-GA-TAKAI!" is heard within the arena, triggering a series of boos from the Grand Rapids audience. Out comes Sakamoto, the geishi of Lord Tensai, throwing a dust into the air. Sakamoto moves aside once Tensai appears onto the stage.

Lillian Garcia: "And the opponent, weighing in at 350 pounds... LORD TENSAI!"

Tensai removing the robe, mask, and headgear before entering the ring while a focused Sin Cara sets his eyes on his opponent. Then through the stands comes Mason Ryan, the Welsh goliath. Soon enough, Tensai and Ryan are stalking the ring, slowly making their entry as Sin Cara attempts to think up of a way to combat the two giants. Once Both have entered, Sin Cara strikes first with some shots to Lord Tensai, but the numbers gain gets to him rather quickly with both Mason Ryan and lord Tensai beating down on the mexican superstar. Mason Ryan easily picking up Sin Cara and planting him right to the ground, in which Lord Tensai follows up by delivering a running senton across the chest of Sin Cara. To finish, Mason Ryan throws Sin Cara to the man formerly known as Giant Bernard in NJPW and WWE. Tensai shouting out "ICHIBAN!" and lifting the Cruiserweight Champion by the throat, just driving him down with authority. There was no need to ring a bell as the match had not even started with the two men now leaving up the ramp. With that, John Laurinaitis comes out to the stage with a mic in his hand.

Johnny: "Hold Up... Sin Cara, you may think you're done after your match with Lord Tensai did not start, but that's where you're wrong. In the good name of people power, I've decided to give the fans what they came for, and that is to see you defend your Cruiserweight Title... against this man."

Laurinaitis points toward the entrance to the stage as the theme of El Gran Luchadore plays through the arena. The opponent picked by Laurinaitis is obviously not El GRan Luchadore, as he wears no mask. The man was someone that gone by the name of Enrique Fernandez. Enrique stood at 5-foot-10 and weighed 213 pounds. Tonight might be the night of a lifetime for Enrique, as he is getting a shot at the Cruiserweight Title on his first night as a member of WWE's main roster. Enrique walking up the steps and jumping over the ropes and rolling to the middle, where he poses on his knees with both arms pointed towards the roof. With a sound of a bell, Enrique jumps on Sin Cara like a cheetah hunting down its prey, hammering down every single blow with severe intensity. The ref forces Enrique to stop the beatdown to divert from disqualifying him. Enrique positioned in the corner, waiting for the moment. A battered and bruised Sin Cara not in standing position receives a running knee followed by a neckbreaker by Enrique as the crowd starts directing heat towards Enrique who goes for the cover.

One-Two-Three... and just like that the title changes hands.

Lillian Garcia: "Here is your winner, and NEW WWE Cruiserweight Champion... ENRIQUE FERNANDEZ!"

Enrique celebrating a title win in his first night in WWE thanks to the works of John Laurinaitis. Fans are now starting to get the impression that John Laurinaitis is becoming mad with power, and those who didn't may have already thought such from the attacks on JoNessa and Sin Cara.


	6. Smackdown 5 4 12

WWE Smackdown 5/4/12

Toledo, Ohio

JoNessa had knew John Laurinaitis had been abusing his power by his actions toward her and Sin Cara the past couple weeks, but after Extreme Rules, that abuse came to a whole different level when he attacked the so-called face of the WWE, John Cena. Seeing the attack live, JoNessa knew that John's power was beginning to spin out of control. Tonight, JoNessa walks to the GM's office with a purpose, all while looking good in a black leather bolero, long red tube top, and black tights along with black n' white chucks. Her streaked hair tied up near the top of her head, where a ponytail extends down.

A slightly pissed off look appears on JoNessa's face as she approaches the door of the office of John Laurinaitis. She places her right hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Slithering into the room like a viper hunting down its all of a sudden, JoNessa pauses a few seconds after entering. John Laurinaitis was not present. In his place was his Executive Administrator, Eve Torres. Slightly taken by surprise is JoNessa, who was looking forward to talking with the GM of both RAW and Smackdown and instead she is currently staring at the 5-foot-8 frame of Eve. The two divas are exactly the same height, but don't meet up eye to eye as the heels that Eve wears boost her height a couple inches. A very cold stare into the eyes of the Exec Admin makes JoNessa sick to her stomach... as it all goes back to Johnny.

JoNessa: "Quite odd surroundings here tonight... Is it something I missed? Was there something that moved? Or is there something... or should I say someone who isn't visible at this time. Where's Johnny?"

For a second, Eve holds her chin, and later crosses both her arms and begins squinting at the former 2-Time Divas Champion and former Cruiserweight Champion.

Eve: "Maybe you were not informed before you arrived here, but Mr. John Laurinaitis is not in the arena tonight as he agreed to take the night off from his duties as general manager... wait.. did you just roll your eyes at me?"

For the entire duration of Eve's talking, JoNessa had been doing such, but happened to be caught red handed. From that moment, JoNessa puts on an innocent looking face that softly speaks "I didn't do it" before giving off a smile. Eve doesn't look too impressed with JoNessa's antics.

JoNessa: "Ok... it's kinda cute you know... Sounds unusual to someone who claims to do the best in [Begins Mocking Johnny's voice] the name of People Power."

For a moment, everything becomes silent. JoNessa seems amused unlike her corporate conversation partner. Then all the amusement in the room ends.

"Ok... now on a different note, John possibly didn't show up... because he totally knows about what he did this past Monday, and the reactions throughout the WWE Universe. After everything he has done to me... everything he has done to Sin Cara, every move so far he has taken so far to hurt the credibility of this business... he has taken to a threshold farther than traveled before by his attack on John Cena. So now I totally feel like this business is wrapped around in a huge bubble of lies and deception. He claims to be promoting people power... yet he has done nothing but hurt the people who work their asses off each and every day... and when they have the time... they fill up these arenas to watch us performers do what we do best. Instead, he would rather focus on one man (I.E. Brock Lesnar) and pour all his assets into that person and try to take out someone who has by far done the best for this company, the best for the people, and the best for us in the back. When all that fails, the man would try to do the dirty work himself. But I can tell you this, it's just all a continuation. Only thing different is that he has his full focus on Cena. Now who would not think that anyone who has felt such abuse by authority would stand up against Laurinaitis... There is the reason to why he is not here tonight... it's because there are many that I'm pretty sure would want his head, So that leaves me with this... if I can't talk to him directly..."

JoNessa suddenly grabs Eve by the throat, forcing her into the wall. The impact knocks Eve's glasses off her face into the ground below.

"Then I will get every word I say through you. John has done his work long enough... If nobody will put an end to his tyranny, then I will seek to do so."

JoNessa lets go of Eve, picking up her glasses, placing them back on her face, and fixing her blazer.

"Thank you for listening"

Eve breathes heavily as JoNessa leaves the GM's office. JoNessa may have clearly stated her point, but what could lie ahead for the rising star after laying her hands on the Executive Administrator to GM John Laurinaitis?


	7. RAW 5 7 12

WWE Monday Night RAW Supershow 5/7/12

Greensboro, North Carolina

Making her arrival in the arena is none other than the former Cruiserweight Champion, JoNessa. In recent weeks, she had been one of the first victims of the abuse of power by the GM, John Laurinaitis. The abuse was focused on only JoNessa and Sin Cara, someone who has not appeared on a WWE TV Screen since losing the Cruiserweight Championship of the World to a debuting Enrique Fernandez, but that wasn't until Extreme Rules, when John Cena defeated Brock Lesnar in a Extreme Rules match. From there, John Laurinaitis assaulted Cena after being verbally insulted. John later put himself in a match against the "Face of the WWE" at Over The Limit, the very same match that the GM is currently whipping himself back in shape for.

JoNessa spots John Laurinaitis walking down the hallway. The two stare at each other, exchanging fierce, dangerous looks until JoNessa continues walking down the hall as John Continues to tweet from his iPhone. Further down the hall, JoNessa hears the voice of "The Big Show" Paul Wight mocking that of the GM as Eve Torres begins to walk up to him.

Big Show: "Whatever you say Mr. Laurinaitis! People Power! Here ya go!"

Eve gives Show the look of disapproval with her arms crossed on her chest. JoNessa looks on wondering what could be going on and why Eve is looking at Show the way that she is. Show looks away as he shakes his head, later advancing to the ring.

Later That Night, Eve had confronted The Big Show after his return match with Cody Rhodes ended with Cody chickening out, resulting in a countout. Eve had told the giant to apologize to her, the WWE Universe, and to the GM Himself, John Laurinaitis. After being threatened with being fired, Show reluctantly responded, "I apologize for making fun of John Laurinaitis' voice".

Big Show exits the ring feeling humiliated to say the least as Eve inserts a smirk on her face.

Cole: "Ahh Good for Eve"

Jerry: "what? Good for Eve? Come Out Here and Humiliate the Big show like that!"

Cole: "You can call ti humiliation King all you want, but again this needs to be done. I mean it's called "Respect for Authority". Your boss goes to the ring, he says, "You make fun of my voice there will be severe consequences" and that's what happened."

When Big show got to the ramp, the Skrillex remix of "Cinema" came into the arena while JoNessa makes her entrance. Eve's smirk smears itself right off her face.

Cole: "ahh What Now? First Eve had to handle this business with the Big Show and now this wench wants come out here and confront our Executive Administrator"

Jerry: "Actually she's the reality check that Eve needs right now"

JoNessa sporting a leopard print tank top and black bolero to mix with a tight black mini and black open-toe heels. She slaps the hands of the few in the thousands before making her entrance into the squared circle via the bottom rope.

Eve: "Cut The Music!"

From that moment, a chorus of boos along with a few Hoeski chants fill the arena in seconds. With mic in hand, JoNessa turns her full attention to the Exec Admin.

Eve: "Who the hell do you think you are to put your dirty hands on me once again! If I recall, last Friday was the second... third? time you done such a thing."

JoNessa smiles right at Eve Torres while tossing back the hair in her face. Eve however stares JoNessa dead in the eyes with a stern look on the face.

JoNessa: "Hi!"

The way that JoNessa said "Hi" made some of the fans in attendance giggle, but Eve is unamused.

"So lemme think... you come out here to tell The Big Show to Apologize... when he didn't really do anything but just joke around. Like c'mon he was joking! You and Johnny really need a chill pill... seriously!"

Eve: "Oh yeah... that's real funny... how about this. Mr. Laurinaitis is waiting for you in the back, so I suggest you get the hell out of this ring... cause I bet they are not looking for a Electric Blue Headed Freak like you outside this company either, so get to steppin!"

Without hesitation, JoNessa exits the ring and heads straight to the backstage area while "Burn It To The Ground" plays in the background. Cameras follow as various Superstars and Divas look on as JoNessa makes her way to the GM's office with the look of having no intention of doing such.

After Commercial Break, JoNessa enters the office of John cracks his neck as he slowly turns around to face JoNessa. Once again, Laurinaitis and JoNessa exchange a cold stare.

Johnny: "JoNessa... I heard about your actions last week on Smackdown. Don't think for one second that you could have avoided coming to my office after that thing you did with Eve."

JoNessa: "What thing? for all I care it could have been that one moment that I found out she slept with you to get a job. What a Hoeski indeed..."

Johnny: "So now you got stories huh? I also know that you seen what the Big Show had to do... I was thinking about making you do the same thing, but that would be too easy for you. With that being said, next week on RAW... you will face the Big Red Monster, Kane."

JoNessa goes to thinking up something, placing her right hand on her right hand. Then she gives a response to the GM.

JoNessa: yeah... I kinda saw that one coming... your games are getting a bit too old for me Johnny. Yeah there is a 99.9% chance that I don't win these "matches" you put me in, but that doesn't mean that I'll try to defeat whatever the hell you place out there for me. Like hell, what could be the next opponent for me... Ryback? Vader? Zeus.. the man people know better as Deebo? how about after I face Kane... I face your lil' assistant Eve Torres at Over The Limit, where I will beat her to oblivion."

Johnny: "As long as you stay clear of her until Over the Limit... you have your match... now leave before I change my mind."


	8. RAW 5 14 12

WWE Monday Night RAW Supershow 5/14/12

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

JoNessa finally had gotten what she wanted... for now from GM John Laurinaitis, but not without having to face the Big Red Monster tonight. It's not something that JoNessa will back down from, but it is however something she should be concerned about. Facing Kane tonight will possibly mean not being 100% for Sunday at Over The Limit, and that is exactly what the GM wants. Anyone who challenges the authority of Laurinaitis would soon be thrust into reality with little things like apologizing... to being future endeavored.

Big Show: "Johnny no, no Johnny wait, Johnny WAIT!"

From backstage, JoNessa watches from a monitor as the Big Show starts to cry out for forgiveness in the middle of the ring. On the Stage is John Laurinaitis along with his Legal Advisor, David Otunga. She became just as shocked as everyone when Big Show fell down to his knees.

Big Show: "Johnny... I APOLOGIZE!"

Johnny: "APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT!"

JoNessa: [Gritting her teeth]"Oh god... you sick bastard..."

Big Show can clearly be seen breaking down as he begs the GM for his job, which possibly now could be gone. Laurinaitis and Otunga looking on with interest from the stage... waiting for Show to force the words out of his mouth.

Big Show: "I Apologize for making fun of your voice and I'll never do it again... ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! ARE YOU HAPPY!

John starts pacing to the right and later to the left, thinking about whatever he should keep or rid of the giant. He paused once he came to a consensus.

Johnny: "No I'm Not... As General Manager of Both RAW and Smackdown, I wish you the BEST in your future endeavors"

That was the moment when JoNessa smacked her hand onto the middle of her face.

JoNessa: "Oh. Johnny..."

The facepalm pretty much described it. Laurinaitis and Otunga smirking while doing things at the expense of the Giant, and the audience seems to agree with it. For those who didn't really understand what he said, he later gave a simplified statement.

Johnny: "and Show... You're Fired."

Added along with the facepalm is a negative shake of the head, showing JoNessa's disapproval of John's recent actions he had taken as GM of both shows. The smirks on the faces of both Laurinaitis and Otunga could be described as "Sickening" by the former Cruiserweight Champion as she looks on from the monitor in her blue and silver attire with her hair falling a distance from her chest as well as directly upon it. At the same time she could be thinking about giving Johnny as well as Eve a smackdown of a lifetime, but she would have to wait until Over The Limit to do such for Eve, as her job could be in supreme jeopardy if she does as little as laying a finger on her before their match at Over The Limit. Perhaps she should not be thinking about Eve at all as she has a match with the Big Red Monster, which will not look pretty in the slightest. People can expect a slaughter, but JoNessa vows to do her best.

Jocelyn Ross finds JoNessa staring into a mirror as she enters, just finishing up a call on her Blackberry.

Jocelyn: "You don't look so good..."

JoNessa: "You Think?... it's Johnny. [Sigh] First he starts off with me, and now it seems he is trying to drag the whole roster down into a circle of deception. He said there would be people power... and what do we get... I just can't really get over that Johnny is getting rid of one of the Universe's favorite performers tonight... just because he "Mocked" his voice."

JoNessa's hand still positioned on her face as Jocelyn walks over, placing her left arm on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her before her match.

Jocelyn: "I'm a firm believer in whatever you speak of this devil, so tell me something I don't know. Hopefully nobody else will be dragged into this mess with you and Johnny,"

JoNessa: "Even though I'd love to agree with you, I just can't. Sooner or later he will turn the WWE into the perfect reflection of his own little perfect world. Even you could be the next one to be fired... since your dad was the first one to be fired by that bastard."

Both divas start hanging their heads in a reaction to most of the GM's actions from the moment he took power of RAW to the recent firing of The Big Show.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the one who started this whole mess in the WWE"

Jocelyn: "Don't say that... we all know it was definitely not you..."

JoNessa: "It was... I should have taken the damn offer, and the WWE would have been a better place in the long run... but somehow I wasn't gonna go two steps back after I stepped forward. Tonight's match with Kane won't change anything, but you can be for sure that I have to win my match with Eve at Over The Limit... or else I'd feel like a failure to everyone who has followed wrestling, my wrestling career, and also a failure to whoever stood close to me in Life."

Jocelyn embraces the former Cruiserweight Champion, who appears to be slightly tearing up. Apparently it was no time to get real emotional when what stood ahead was an emotionless freak of nature... or just the term "Hellspawn" because that is what Kane is... the Devil's Favorite Demon.

Letting go while taking a breath is the daughter of the Hall of Fame Commentator. JoNessa starts making her exit out of her locker room, minutes away from her last match before taking on Eve at Over The Limit. Cameras start rolling as she walks down the hallway towards the entrance, catching a glimpse of her body from head down to her waist as RAW prepares to go to commercial break with "Burn It To The Ground" playing in the background.

Michael Cole: "and tonight... this woman you see now has a huge obstacle to overcome before facing off against Eve at Over The Limit, and it was ALL because of her actions against Laurinaitis and Eve in the past weeks. JoNessa set to face off against Kane NEXT on Monday Night RAW."

The very sound of limbs loosening and knuckles cracking can be heard from JoNessa as she prepares to take on another one of Johnny's no win situations, where she faces someone who would obviously defeat her. Matches designed in an attempt to make JoNessa submissive to the GM of both shows... week by week she must go through these matches that would have broken a regular person into submission. RAW returns from commercial break with the Skrillex Remix of "Cinema" playing throughout the arena.

Michael Cole: "Monday Night RAW is back... Live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... and if you want to know someone who has went against Mr. John Laurinaitis' authority more times than I can imagine... you're looking at her."

JoNessa looks to be rushing an entrance... just a straightforward walk to the ring with no added theatrics.

Justin Roberts: "The following contest is scheduled for a One-Fall! Making her way to the ring from Newark, New Jersey... weighing in at 143 pounds... JoNessa!"

JoNessa slides straight into the ring without any fan interaction. Had JoNessa gotten enough of John's authority over the main shows of WWE?

JoNessa paces around the ring until pyro shot up from the ringposts. The arena goes dark as the fire vanishes. Smoke starts to appear as "Veil of Fire" is heard by the WWE Universe. Out of the smoke comes the Big Red Monster.

Justin Roberts: "And the opponent, weighing 323 pounds... KANE!"

Kane enters without the second mask that he removes before a match, but just like always, looking at him could be a terrifying sight... and the fact with having to face him builds on it. JoNessa feels a lot of these things, but mixed within is that antagonism towards John Laurinaitis. JoNessa uses it to get a head start on Kane before he could set off the pyro. Three drop kicks and Kane tumbles over the ropes he entered over, but lands on his feet instead of his face, chest, or back. Kane climbs his way back onto the apron with JoNessa hammering lefts and rights on his body. In order to get back to the ring, he shoves off JoNessa, who ends coming back with another Drop Kick, which knocks off the former World Heavyweight Champion. Noticing the window of opportunity, JoNessa goes off the ropes to pick up some speed, and performs a tornillo onto the Big Red Monster, squeezing out an applause from the fans.

As she pis possibly unable to pick up the 300+ pound body of Kane, JoNessa waits until he gets back up, spending time with fans to spare the time... maybe a bit too long, as Kane is back on both feet. JoNessa turns around just only to receive a vicious uppercut by the devil's favorite demon, causing her to fall back. JoNessa slides back into the ring to get some separation from Kane, who follows the diva into the ring. In an attempt to regain control, JoNessa fires away at the Seven-Footer with feet, knees, and axe handles that seem to have no effect whatsoever. JoNessa would try to use her speed again to lay another shot, but Kane catches her and connects with a huge side slam, effectively shutting down her motor for a while.

JoNessa clutches her back as she recovers from the side slam with another uppercut incoming. JoNessa manages to evade the maneuver with quickness, and comes back with a dropkick to the knee and an enziguri. Now JoNessa is able to win the match... well almost. Kane is slowly getting up, which means the Shooting Star Legdrop is not possible at the time. JoNessa remains perched on the top turnbuckle, waiting for Kane to get back up on his feet. Fans start to get behind the former Cruiserweight Champion for the maneuver that she could perform on the Big Red Monster. JoNessa launches herself towards a slightly groggy opponent in Kane only to get caught by his right hand. JoNessa tries her best to escape the tight grip of Kane, but all fails when he lifts her up seven-feet high and slams her to the canvas. Three seconds, and it's over... one motion and flames shoot up from the ringposts as the arena is covered in red light.

Justin Roberts: "Here's your winner... KANE!"

Once again, JoNessa finds herself looking at the lights that illuminate the arena, lying on the canvas that the whole world can see.

Later the same night, John Cena is in the ring with the GM Himself, John Laurinaitis. Perhaps the final meeting before their match at Over The Limit.

Cena: "Mr. John Laurinaitis... [Takes out a puck out of the rear pocket of his shorts] Go Puck Yourself" [Throws Puck at John Laurinaitis]

Michael Cole can be heard chuckling as the fans pop for Cena, who holds his mic out to amplify the crowd noise while letting out a smile from ear to ear.

Johnny: "You Know what John... those are pretty tough words you're saying, ok. Now listen to me. I'm Big Johnny... I happen to be taller than you, which I know bothers you... I'm better looking than you, and I know also bothers you, ok. But there is something you should know."

Suddenly, Eve Torres, the executive administrator to John Laurinaitis is spotted making her way down the ramp towards the ring.

"As The General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown, I can make a match, I can change a match, I can add a stipulation, I can add a referee... I can do..."

Eve interrupts the GM's speech in order to hand a letter of notice, which is later snatched by John Cena as John Laurinaitis was reading. Eve remains in the ring alongside the GM.

Cena: "By god everyone knows you never learned to read anyway, what are you tryin' to do?"

Cena takes a look at the letter to find that he ripped it when he snatched it from the hands of Laurinaitis.

"I'll handle this treasure map, it's in two pieces... Oh wow, It's actually from the WWE Board of Directors... must be some pretty big business... [Clears Throat] Dear Mr. Laurinaitis,... WOW that is your real name! How bout it... We Have important news regarding your match against John Cena at Over The Limit. We feel that it is important for the WWE Universe to know exactly what they are getting... Ok, Thats Fair. [Chuckles] About to get good... Therefore, your match with Mr. Cena... will be One-on-One."

Upon the announcement of the match being a singles match, the fans popped again for Cena.

"There will be NO special guest referee... NO ONE is allowed at ringside... the ONLY way to win is by Pinfall or Submission... this one's good [Smirks]... ANY superstar who interferes in the match will be immediately terminated..."

Once again the fans pop for Cena as the news about the match rolls on.

"ah, I'll tell you what... don't even read the top half, you should be concerned about this last line on the bottom half... It said... Should you, Mr. Laurinaitis, lose this match to John Cena... [Faces Laurinaitis] then YOU Will be Officially Terminated!"

Laurinaitis gives a cold stare to his opponent for Over The Limit before JoNessa's music hit the speakers once again. She still felt sore from her match with Kane earlier that night, but regardless, she is suing time that she could be using to rest. Eve's attention is also turned towards the former Cruiserweight Champion as she makes her entrance with Mic in hand.

Cena: "Well... look what we have here! Familiar to you isn't it Johnny!"

JoNessa: "yyyyyyeeeeeepppppp!" Remember Me Johnny?"

JoNessa talks with a huge smile on her face as she looks on at the GM and his Executive Administrator

JoNessa: "I feel kinda glad that the board of directors are finally doing SOMETHING RIGHT..."

Suddenly the smile disappears as the fans pop for her. John Cena shrugs off what JoNessa had recently said. JoNessa enters the ring through the bottom rope, still with the attention of authority.

"But lets talk something else like your match... you know I seen a couple of yourrr... matches and sets of accomplishments during your time in Japan... I'd admit I was a fan of your work when I came across it... but I so hope John Cena eats the living hell out of you so you will no LONGER... be a thorn on my side."

Johnny: "Speaking of being a thorn on the side, I can say the same. You've been a thorn on the side of me... You've been a thorn on the side of Eve... and Since you want me gone from the WWE so much, remember this. I may not be able to alter my match with John Cena... remember that beign the Gemeral Manager of both RAW and Smackdown means that I can add any special stipulation to your match at Over The Limit. Your Match with Eve Torres... will now be a No Disqualification match."

JoNessa: "okay... Now I'm definitely gonna like this "

JoNessa lets out another smirk as she was gonna talk again, but is quickly interrupted by Laurinaitis.

Johnny: "but there's more... The loser of the match between you and Eve... will be fired on the spot."

JoNessa:"So... In order to face Eve... I must put my career on the line... If I must then so be it! And I think you must have had something else to say to John before I came out here... so shoot."

Cena: "Ah yes... I heard Cole saying something earlier that "JOHN Laurinaitis has some sort of... Enormous.. Gigantic... HUGE announcement thats gonna change the very face of all of our lives... this should be TOTALLY fantastic... now that you know that you're about to get fired... WHAT is your MAJOR Announcement!... I get a Sham-Wow for $0.99?"

John Cena Extends his hand to Laurinaitis only to receive a slap in return. The expression on Cena's face changes to a cold one as John Laurinaitis and Eve leave the ring. JoNessa also looks on from the ring rope as RAW comes to an end.


	9. Over The Limit 5 20 12

WWE Over The Limit 2012 5/20/12

Raleigh, North Carolina

What a week it had been for JoNessa to say the least. The former Cruiserweight Champion is currently sitting... thinking stuff over, and thinking of strategies to use in what could be her last match ever in the WWE. No-DQ... One Fall to the finish... a straight up match against Eve Torres, someone who JoNessa feels that has done the most damage to her recent career, aligning herself with the GM of both RAW and Smackdown. It all started after JoNessa turned down an offer by John Laurinaitis, and since then he has made JoNessa's life close to being a living hell. Then came the introduction of Eve Torres, an old rival, to being an authority figure. Together they seek to rid the WWE of all its "Problems"; some being various stars in the locker room. Now JoNessa can do relatively anything and not get disqualified for it, which equals a total win in her book. If she can't have a piece of Johnny... she might as well try to feast on Eve. Then comes the other stipulation that John Laurinaitis added on RAW the past week. The diva to come out in defeat in the match will be fired on the spot. That alone brings an amount of concern to the former Cruiserweight Champion of two months. Shall she not win her match against Eve, it might be the last time she enters a WWE ring.

Tonight could spell the beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning of the tyranny of one John Laurinaitis... and it will be decided in two matches, with JoNessa and Eve Torres being the first. When Eve became the Executive Administrator of GM John Laurinaitis, many people could have known that JoNessa was going to face her again in the near future given the track record... 2-0 against Eve in PPV matches, with both involving the Divas Title. This time, there is no title on the line, but the careers of both divas are in fact the wager for the match.

Tonight, JoNessa dons an attire of Neon blue and Gold for the event. Sitting with her head down at the makeup table in her locker room as Jocelyn Ross enters with some concern showing on her face.

Jocelyn: "Lemme think... it's Johnny again..."

JoNessa looks back at Jocelyn, only to lay her head on the table again without giving a response.

"I totally know that he has been giving you a harder time than you should... Ryan, Tensai, Henry, Kane..."

JoNessa: "It's not the fact that he put me up against monsters... it's tonight. Remember what I said on Monday... What if I lose tonight?... well losing also means I might not be able to see you... Ricardo... or any of those people in the arena tonight again... well at least in a WWE arena... but this is what I love doing day in and day out. I grew up as a wrestling fan... and now I'm just not watching it... I'm living up my dream to one day compete in WWE. Shall I lose tonight... what happens to my future?"

With her right hand balled in a fist, she slams the table with it, almost causing Jocelyn to flinch. Now her head rests on the palm of the re-opened right hand.

Jocelyn: "O-kayyy... so maybe I should leave you be"

JoNessa; "... yes... I'd like that for now"

Without hesitation, Jocelyn leaves the locker room, leaving JoNessa to thinking on her own... possibly for that she will need the time as her match is just minutes away.

Later the same night, crews are set for what could be the last time JoNessa is interviewed on WWE Television.

Josh Matthews: "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome at this time... someone who will be fighting for her career in a short while from now... JoNessa"

The camera pans over to a very concerned JoNessa... head not held up high like usual.

"It seems like over the past weeks, you have had your troubles with General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown, John Laurinaitis and his Executive Administrator, Eve Torres, who you will face in a career threatening match that is moments away. Would you like to have any input before you fight for your very career tonight?"

JoNessa sends a cold stare into the eyes of Josh Matthews before answering in a soft tone

JoNessa: "It's like John has no soft spot for those who wrong him even in the slightest. What only done to him was just reject an offer to be the tool I once was to strike fear in the Divas division. He knew that I was moving on to bigger and better things in WWE, so she says this... "You want to compete with superstars... here they are", all of which are brutes in the heavyweight division... not what I was looking for huh... in hopes that I would reconsider, he done this again and again, and had Eve assist him on this goal. When his other stuff failed... he decided to take it out on the other stars in the locker room, bringing a sense that I must end this once and for all. So I look to start with ridding of Eve Torres tonight, and then John Cena can hopefully finish the job by kicking Laurinaitis into the hole he came out of... but shall I fail tonight... I'll just want to let the WWE Universe know that I thank you all for being with me the whole journey, so love me or hate me... I love you all... once again thank you."

JoNessa waves a kiss to the camera as she heads to the ring in hopes of defeating Eve Torres. Cameras cut to the ring with Justin Roberts standing in the middle of it with mic in hand.

Justin Roberts: "The following Divas Match scheduled for a One-Fall... will be No-Disqualification! The Only Way to win is by Pinfall or Submission... also, shall one of the competitors lose, they will be forced to leave the WWE."

As excitement buzzes, so does the Hoeski chants as the fans hear the music of Eve Torres... "She Looks Good To Me". Eve Torres appears on the stage, transitioning to her pose while looking stunning in an attire of Red and Silver.

"Making Her way to the ring first, from Denver, Colorado... The Executive Administrator to John Laurinaitis... Eve Torres!"

With the smile removed from her face, Eve swings her hips as she heads down to the ring. Eve's entrance is soon interrupted by a video, which is shown on the TVs of the many. The vid showed many images of death, destruction, and featured many sounds of bombs going off along with cries and screams. The Vid ended with a black screen with this text...

1=26.1\16_9!1

Through static and a color screen, the feed is returned to the live feed from Over The Limit, with Eve Torres already in the ring. Boos and Hoeski chants still intact within the PNC Arena in Raleigh... until they heard the Skrillex remix of "Cinema" by Benny Benassi.

JoNessa comes out doing her usual pose consisting of pointing up towards the ceiling, now followed by a short dash and jumping roundhouse, similar to what Kofi Kingston does in his entrance.

"And The Opponent... From Newark, New Jersey... weighing in at 143 pounds... JoNessa!"

JoNessa going quickly from side to side to slap the hands of the fans sitting in the front rows before sliding under the bottom rope into the ring in what could be the last time she enters a WWE ring. JoNessa now standing on the middle turnbuckle with her right arm behind her head and her left pointing at the fans. Jumping off so the referee can explain the stipulations to the two girls before starting the match. Cheers drowning out the faded music as the match is getting ever closer by the second to starting. When the bell rings, fans pop as JoNessa charges at Eve like a raging bull, tackling her to the canvas as well as laying a few fists down on her face. JoNessa could pound on Eve all night if she wanted to, but frantic movements will only waste energy. JoNessa ends up picking up the Executive Administrator, placing her on her feet and later tossing her towards the opposite side of the ring.

JoNessa hits a dropkick on Eve once she rebounded off the ropes, allowing her to go for the first cover of the match. Eve easily kicks out before a count could be made, leading to another irish whip by JoNessa. Only this time, Eve is able to shoulder block JoNessa off the rebound, changing the tide of the match in the favor of the Executive Administrator. Instead of a cover, Eve goes for a submission attempt with a dragon sleeper. JoNessa, alike Eve, still has not had enough fatigue, so a few kicks easily break the submission attempt. JoNessa comes at Eve with a knife edge chop, but in return receives a kick to the knee what effectively knocks her down. Eve capitalizes with a DDT, planting JoNessa face into the canvas with authority. Eve goes for her first cover of the match and gets no count at all as well.

In hopes of keeping the high-flying JoNessa grounded, Eve stomps on the left ankle, resulting in JoNessa squealing from the pain. In the possibility of having exposed a weakness, Eve applies a single leg boston crab to JoNessa's left leg. JoNessa didn't feel too much pain at first, but it wasn't until Eve exerted more pressure on the leg until the pain really started to become a problem. Eve didn't exert more pressure until she had dragged JoNessa back to the center of the ring. Fans start to chant "Jo-Ness-A" as well as clapping along with the sound in order to get their support behind the high-flying diva. With the support of the fans, JoNessa starts to scratch and claw her way towards the ropes. Even though there is no rope break, getting to the ropes could possibly help out JoNessa in such a moment where tapping out would mean an exit from the WWE.

Eve ends up breaking the hold once JoNessa gets to the ropes, as she cannot force her off the ropes. JoNessa makes an attempt at getting to a vertical base, which fails when Eve kicks her head. Eve goes for her second cover of the match, now getting a one count on JoNessa. With the positioning of JoNessa into an upright, groggy stance, Eve looked like she was about to go for a cutter, but using instinct, JoNessa pushed off Eve into the ropes, catching her with an elbow on the rebound JoNessa follows up with a rollup pin... possibly the similar ending. One-Two- and a close three count as Eve kicks out at 2.5. JoNessa ALMOST had her right there with a rollup, something that Kelly Kelly usually uses to get a victory.

JoNessa elbows Eve in the face twice, but ends up losing control again once she receives a kick to the midsection by Eve, who capitalizes with a bicycle kick to the skull. The arrogant Executive Administrator then performs a booty pop over JoNessa before delivering punishment with a standing moonsault. Eve once again goes for a pinfall attempt only to get a two count on JoNessa. a frustrated Eve then grabs her opponent by her streaked hair and slams her back to the ground. JoNessa is later faced with trying to block Eve's storm of fists once she mounts the chest. A total expression of disgust on the face of the once fan-friendly Eve Torres as she struggles with putting away the former Cruiserweight Champion. It is almost like the match itself as brought a whole new, vicious side of Eve Torres that not even JoNessa could have anticipated.

Two arms to the face and the one spot on JoNessa's forehead is busted open once again. Eve turns over JoNessa onto her back and goes for the cover yet again. One-Two-Three? A last second kick-out by JoNessa, keeping her WWE career alive... for now. All the fans could know is that the kickout could have been out of instinct, as there could not be much left of her after Eve's beatdown. Eve now tries to pick up JoNessa again, but all of a sudden JoNessa gains a burst of adrenaline, hammering away at Eve before throwing her across the ring. Two consecutive dropkicks landed with a hurricanrana to finish the combo. Eve was able to recover quickly from the hurricanrana, but is soon greeted by a springboard moonsault by JoNessa. The fans start to get on their feet with Eve grounded, which meant it was time for JoNessa to go to the top rope for her finisher, the Shooting Star Legdrop. Before JoNessa could go for the Shooting Star Legdrop, Eve rolled to the middle of the ring, rendering the move an absolute miss if she were to go for it. JoNessa jumps off the turnbuckle and walks over to a grounded Eve, almost favoring the left leg after the drop. Eve kicks the left knee of JoNessa, knocking her down once again, possibly allowing Eve to finish the match... if JoNessa wasn't able to roll her up again. Instead of going for the pinfall attempt, JoNessa removes herself from the cradle and keeps a hold of Eve's right leg, allowing her to apply a sharpshooter.

The fans immediately pop while they anticipate the end of the match with JoNessa as the victor. Screaming out loud is the Executive Administrator as she claws her way to the same ropes JoNessa got a hold of earlier in the match. With JoNessa growing a large smile on her face, fans believe that JoNessa can put Eve on the future endeavored list, but Eve manages to force herself into grabbing a handful of ring rope. JoNessa rests herself on the ropes... taking heavy breaths as the match starts to tire her out. After the 15 second rest, JoNessa picks up Eve, who tries to come back with a right. The shot to the face knocks back JoNessa, who comes at Eve with a right of her own. As the crowd sounds off with YAY and BOO, JoNessa and Eve exchange lefts and rights. After two consecutive right fists, JoNessa connects with a Fisherman's Suplex. Fans pop again for the former Cruiserweight Champion as she goes to the top rope once again. The fans start to get off their seat in anticipation for the Shooting Star Legdrop, but out of the stands comes an unknown assailant. A woman of pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair tied in pigtails that extended down her back. She wore a black hoody, light blue jeans, and black and white Adidas kicks and her facial appearance seemed german for the most part. The woman pushes JoNessa off the turnbuckle, making her fall on the side of her head as well as the hurt left knee. The unknown assailant, who stood an an impressive 6-foot-4, later stepped foot in the ring and delivered a uranage slam to the former Cruiserweight Champion. Given time to regroup, Eve torres goes onto the top turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring. With a sea of heat and shock surrounding her, Eve hits her moonsault off the top rope, falling into a cover... One-Two-Three...

Fans still in disbelief as "She Look Good To Me" plays in the PNC Arena. Charles Robinson raises Eve's hand in victory, as well as this unknown female on Eve's right.

Justin Roberts: "Here is Your Winner... Eve Torres..."

Even the ring announcer himself is shocked at the recent chain of events that eventually led to the end of JoNessa's 2 and a half year career in WWE. Eve shoving JoNessa's head away from her with her left foot as a total sign of disrespect to the defeated. The fans are again shown a recap of the match, including the interference that cost JoNessa her WWE career. On the ramp, the unknown female once again raises Eve's hand, as JoNessa finally wraps her head around the reality. Once the music dies in the arena, JoNessa remains seated in the middle of the ring as the fans begin to give her a standing ovation as an exit. JoNessa slowly rolls out of the ring and begins to slap the hands as well as hug the fans in the front row. JoNessa also strips herself of the teal and gold sleeves that adorned her arms and hands them to one lucky fan in attendance. Looking back on the ramp as the tears start to roll down her eyes... one last wave to the WWE Universe before making a final trip up the ramp.


End file.
